


starlight

by thisismybrainrain



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: Serena Campbell is a romantic goof.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/gifts).



Serena is on her first break of the night checking her emails and listening to classical fm. Serena sees Bernie’s jacket before she sees her.

There is no wine bottle tonight. Nothing to dampen the nerves.

There’s a brief knock at the door a small breeze laced with floral perfume and Serena doesn’t have to turn in her desk chair to know who’s entered the office.

‘Good evening, Bernie,’ she says more to her computer screen than to the other woman.

‘It’s very good to see you, ‘Bernie says as she closes the door, crossing the room to plant a delicate kiss on the side of Serena’s head, ‘Hello, rough night?’

‘You could say that. Two bad accidents and a blunt force trauma injury.’ Serena moves to sip her water hyper away of Bernie’s hand, now rubbing circles low on her back.

‘Ah. Never a dull day in this place.’ Bernie adds.

‘Never, indeed. Say, I was wondering if you wanted to take a break?’ Serena asked, reaching under her desk for a bag.

‘Sure thing. I’ll just get my jacket. Wait, what’s in the bag?’ Bernie asked, frowning.

‘All will be revealed, lady. Come on.’

-

Serena leads them to the rooftop. It is late January and the sky is dark. The stars glitter - little pockets of light.

Bernie laughs when they get onto the roof, watching Serena roll out the picnic blanket.

‘A not so secret romantic, I see, Miss Campbell.’

Serena smirks at Bernie, ‘Oh, you have no idea.’

**Author's Note:**

> i blame sarah. 
> 
> cheers pal.  
> thanks to the bbc and all those involved in making this pairing what it is


End file.
